With wide use of portable devices nowadays, users can browse webpages through a variety of terminal devices, for example, smart phones, tablet computers, personal computers (PC), etc. When browsing webpages, the users may need to switch from one terminal device to another terminal device. It is, however, difficult for the browsers of the terminal devices to achieve seamless webpage browsing.
For example, the limited screen size of smart phones or other mobile terminals may restrict browsing of some webpages that are suitable for PCs. In some cases, when a user switches from a mobile terminal to a PC, the webpage browsing cannot be continued. The user may need to input the webpage address into the PC browser by memorizing the webpage address, or may need to send the webpage address to the PC using other suitable communication software. Seamless webpage browsing is thus complicated to achieve.